the Zodiac
by potterfreak001
Summary: its about the zodiacs. Duh. but this is gonna be super long cuz im gonna elaborate alot. DXS eventually.


HEY! I got this GREAT idea in my head, and I feel hyperactive and not allowed outside cuz were having a tropical storm and its raining cats and dogs. This is a story from my own culture and I hope You like it. Oh, and I think the nick people want people to think Kwan is Chinese, right? But I think he's supposed to be Korean as there is no name like Kwan in Chinese. The closest I can get is Kumquat. Which is a fruit. Weird.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny phantom.**

**DPDPDPDP DPDPDPDP DPDPDPDP DPDPDPDP DPDPDPDP DPDPDPDP DPDPDPDP **

The zodiac

Chapter 1(prologue)

BRIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGG! " There's the bell. What class do we have first, Danny?" Sam asked her best friend, Danny Fenton, while digging through her locker for her things.

"English." Came the moody reply. " What's so bad, then?" said Tucker, Danny and Sam's other best friend. "Triple period." Tucker's beloved PDA clattered to the floor. "That's pure EVIL!" Tucker practically shouted. "I know." Danny groaned. Just as the threesome were complaining about how horrible the next three hours were going to be, a Chinese girl with short, jet-black hair, slightly tanned skin, glasses and an armload of books came up to them. " Um, excuse me, can you tell me where Mr. Lancers class is? I'm new here and kinda lost." The girl nervously said. " Down the corridor second to your left." "Thanks." Without another word, the girl disappeared into the wall of students going to various classes. " Uh, boys?" "Yeah, Sam?" Speaking of Mr. Lancer's class, we are gonna be late." "YIPE!"

"Good morning, class." Said Mr. Lancer. "Today, we have a new student with us." " Hey it's that Chinese girl from this morning!" Danny whispered to Tucker. Problem was, Tucker wasn't listening. "TUCK!" " Eh? What?" "Why are you so spaced out this morning?" "Look at Kwan." Something was up with Kwan. Instead of just slacking off like he usually was, he was actually looking at Mr. Lancer and paying attention. " That's weird." Danny whispered. Sam then passed a note to Danny and Tucker.

DANNY'S WRITING IS IN **BOLD**, TUCKERS WRITING IS UNDERLINED, AND SAM'S WRITING IS IN _ITALIC_

_Pay attention, you two!_

**Look at Kwan!**

Yeah, Sam. He's actually paying attention!

_You two are so clueless._

**What!**

But he's seems really interested!

_Of course he's interested. Now he's not the only Asian in the level._

I hope this girl isn't as idiotic as Kwan.

_Danny!_

He's right ,you know.

_Racists. _

"Now, class, this is Li En. She is a transfer student from Singapore. I hope that the whole class will welcome her warmly and show her that American people are not, ah, barbarians." Mr. Lancer said as he gave them a hard stare. "Now, Li En, go and find yourself a seat." Kwan immediately made room next to him. Since there were no other seats , Li En had no other choice but to sit next to him.

AT LUNCH

"Did you see that? DID YOU SEE THAT!" "YES Tucker, we did see Kwan want to sit with Li En but was pushed out of it by Paulina and Dash." Danny lamented. " Hey, how come the populars didn't want Li En to be part of the gang?" Tucker asked. "One, she has glasses, Two, she rescued a lizard during math period. Three, She scolded Paulina for bulling a smaller kid." Sam answered. "She sounds quite nice," Sam said, "Since she has no one to sit with, why don't we eat lunch with her?" " Good idea. Let's go!"

Sam, Tucker, Danny and Li En became fast friends. When they said that Kwan was a rather big bully, Li En replied calmly: " Kwan is actually a gentle person. He is just trying to fit in. He thinks that if he went with the 'popular' kids, he wouldn't be so uh, 'mean'." "How do you know? You've only been here for a few hours!" "If Kwan is very good at acting, I must admit, I might have been fooled. I can see what kind of person you are just by looking at the way you act." "Prove it." "Very well." "Tucker, I can tell that you can be very nosy sometimes, and a bit irritating, but you are just kind-hearted and only want the best for your friends." "How do you do that?" " I saw you spying on your two friends and keeping an eye on them for the last two hours when you were tailing them." "YOU WERE TAILING US!" "Sam, you need better control of your emotions." "Yeah, Sam." "Danny, you are basically sort of like Kwan" "I AM NOT!" " just that you have not won the respect of those 'popular' kids and you know the true meaning of friendship." Li En concluded. "Are you going to be a Psychologist? 'Cuz my sister wants to be one." "No, I'm just observant and can read you like a book." "She'll defiantly like your sister Danny."

**DPDPDPDP DPDPDPDP DPDPDPDP DPDPDPDP DPDPDPDP DPDPDPDP DPDPDPDP**

**Well, that's it for the prologue 1, and I can tell you, Its gonna be a very long story. YES there is going to be more background improvement, and I will get to the zodiac bit soon. Eventually. **


End file.
